Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Curses
- excerpt from "Identifying Items" (Adventurer's Guide) A cursed item is an item that, once equipped, cannot be unequipped. In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, the items will not have a negative level, but cursed items can, and most often will, have other negative effects. All items have a static 30% chance to be cursed under normal circumstances. Identification * If an item is known to be cursed, the item's background will be red and the description box will give the information: "You can feel a malevolent magic lurking within this item." * Inversely, if an item is known to be uncursed, it will have a blue background and give the information: "This item is free of malevolent magic." * You can discover if the item is cursed by using a scroll of identify, a scroll of remove curse, or a scroll of anti-magic, which will allow you to unequip the item even if it is cursed. Alternatively, you can just equip an item to check, but you probably shouldn't do this unless you have a way to remove the curse or are willing to deal with it. * Items from skeletal remains (and Hero's remains) that have a Wraith spawn, as well as rings from the Ambitious imp, are always cursed. Items received from certain special rooms are never cursed (They will be marked as so). * Enchanted items that aren't gained from the above sources are never cursed. Removal You can use a scroll of remove curse to lift the curse off from one selected artifact, weapon, armor, wand, or ring. All other items will remain cursed. You can also use a scroll of upgrade to weaken weapon and armor curses, allowing them to be unequipped but keeping the curse enchantment. It can also completely remove curses from any cursed upgradable item with a chance. A scroll of anti-magic will allow you to unequip cursed items. If you find yourself stuck with multiple, this may be preferable to removing the curse from a single item. Drinking from a well of health with will cause all curses on equipped gear to be cleansed regardless of how much gear equipped is cursed. __TOC__ Weapon Exhausting This has a chance to inflict the Weakened debuff upon the wielder for 5-20 turns, reducing Strength by 2. This can cause weapons and/or armors to become too heavy, often spelling doom for the wielder in combat. Weakness can be removed by drinking a Potion of Healing or stepping on a Dreamweed. Sacrificial This has a chance of causing the wielder to become afflicted by Bleeding, where the initial amount of damage is of the wielder's current HP, but never less than 1. Wayward This effectively reduces the user's accuracy by 56%, making it almost impossible to hit normally. To minimize this impact, try to always attack with surprise attacks. This is a very good reason to not equip unidentified weapons that are usually too heavy for you unless you are completely certain that they are upgraded sufficiently. WARNING: AVOID EQUIPPING WAYWARD FLAILS AT ALL COSTS!!!! They can extremely easily end your game, as flails cannot surprise attack AND have an accuracy penalty. Displacing This curse can be more irritating than harmful to the user, for all it does is teleport the enemy away with a 1/12 chance while doing 0 damage on that hit. At best, it can get the user out of a dire situation, but at worst it can cause a Thief to get away with important items such as Scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion. Annoying This has a chance to cause the entire floor to become aware of the user's current position. Fragile This causes the damage of the weapon to degrade to 25% of its regular amount over the course of 150 hits. Removing the curse will reverse the degradation. The degradation will not be shown. Polarized Every hit has a 50% chance to do +50% damage and a 50% chance to do 0 damage. The +50% is not enough to offset the reliablity loss, yielding a net 25% decrease in DPS. This curse isn't terrible, per se, so it's probably one of the better curses to have (if you must), for fast weapons at least. On slow weapons, however, this enchantment is extremely likely to get you killed unless you have good armor. Friendly This has a 10% chance of inflicting the Charmed debuff on the user for 9-15 turns and the enemy for 3-5 turns, preventing the user from attacking them with melee attacks while also preventing the enemy from attacking the user by any means. However, wands and ranged weapons can still be used, and the hero can use the 3-5 turns to reposition to run away. Armor Anti-entropy An extremely harmful curse when not near water, and a useful curse when near it, this curse freezes the target while also igniting the wearer. This has a significant chance of activating, which means that it'll probably activate at least every other skirmish with enemies. Corrosion This curse has a 10% chance of causing every character within 5 tiles of the user, and including the user, to become afflicted by Caustic Ooze. This can be easily mitigated by the user by shattering a potion on top of them or by stepping in water, and when this is successfully done it can be extremely helpful, especially when in crowded rooms, causing all those mobs to eventually succumb to Ooze damage. Otherwise, it is extremely lethal, for you will die with those mobs. Displacement This is probably the most desirable of the curses, as its "negative effect" is teleporting the wearer on hit (and causing the attack that proc'ed it to deal 0 damage). These two effects together mean that this curse can potentially save the user from certain doom; however, the teleportation effect can make the situation worse by teleporting the user into another room with enemies. This has a chance of activating when struck by an attack. Metabolism This has a chance of instantly healing 4 HP at the cost of 10% of the wearer's max hunger if they are not starving. While this may not seem too harmful at first glance, it is actually quite cumbersome. The really low healing entails a massive hunger cost, causing the user to begin starving after only ten activations from full satiety. This, combined with the extremely high activation rate, makes this potentially the most dangerous curse if you do not have reliable ranged damage. Despite all of that, it still can be used effectively: A Horn of Plenty can easily remove the drawback of the curse. 1 charge from the Horn will cancel out the hunger loss caused by a single proc of the curse, resulting in a net boost to the Hero's survivability in combat due to the consistency of Metabolism's procs. Multiplicity This armor has a chance of duplicating either the wearer or the attacker. This is much more harmful than helpful, for while the Hero duplications are merely Mirror Images that have only one hp, enemy duplications are completely new mobs. When activating in favor of bosses, minibosses, Animated Statues, or Mimics, a random mob will be spawned in (if possible) instead of duplicating them. Stench This has a chance of causing a cloud of 250 units of Toxic Gas to appear at the user's location. When this happens, run away or drink a potion of purity. Overgrowth This has a chance of causing a random plant to activate underneath you, excluding Starflower, Rotfruit, and Blandfruit. While this can certainly be helpful if that plant is Fadeleaf, Earthroot, Sungrass, or Dreamfoil, it can also be harmful. This is especially true with Firebloom and Sorrowmoss, and Blindweed activation can be extremely hazardous to the Mage, Huntress, and Freerunner classes. Freerunner will also especially dislike Stormvine. Plant effects also will never trigger Warden's barkskin or special seed perks. Bulk This causes the user's movement speed to be reduced by when moving through doors, making doorway warfare effectively impossible and punishing you for attempting it. Instead of surprise attacking the mob on the other side, they will effectively get a free attack on you. Ring A cursed ring will be treated as −3 at +0, −2 at +1, and −1 at +2 and higher. −1 rings do nothing. It is important to note that this is the only category of curses where the upgrade level actually matters in how severe the curse effect is. Wand A new feature of wands in Shattered Pixel Dungeon is that they can now be cursed like other equipment and gear. Zapping a cursed wand will cause a random event to occur, with highly varying effects on both the Hero and the target. Some events may be beneficial, but many can be outright dangerous to the Hero. While a cursed wand cannot be imbued on a Mage Staff directly, the Staff with any imbue can be cursed via cursing traps or a Curse Infusion spell. Common effect (60%): * Anti-entropy ** 50% chance to get either burning or frozen debuff, while the opposite effect is applied to the target. * Regrowth * Random teleportation ** Teleports either the user or the target with equal chances. * Random gas effect at location ** Seeds confusion (800 units), toxic (500 units), or paralytic gas (200 units), 1/3 chance each. Uncommon effect (30%): * Random plant ** Places a random plant in the space in front of the enemy (based on the bolt's path). * Health transfer ** Damages either the Hero or target for , then heals the opposite party for an equivalent amount. * Explosion ** Causes a bomb explosion at the point of impact of the bolt. * Shock and recharge ** Damages the user similar to a lightning trap (between and current HP damage), and applies 20 turns of the Recharge buff. Rare effect (9%): * Polymorph target ** Removes the target enemy (no item drop) and replaces them with a sheep for 10 turns. ** This cannot happen to bosses. * The effect of a cursing trap is thrust upon the user. * Inter-level teleportation ** If the current floor is not the first floor or a boss level, the wand will randomly teleport the user to any of the previous floors (including the current floor), otherwise, it will act as a scroll of teleportation. * Summon enemies ** Sets a summoning trap at the user's location, and activates it. Very rare effect (1%): * Forest fire ** All tiles that can grow plants become tall grass ** Hero is rooted. ** The message "You smell burning..." is displayed. ** Fire is seeded randomly in a few spots on the floor. ** Fire then spreads, causing mass devastation (a lot of "You hear something die in the distance" as many of the floor's enemies die from the fire) and a possibly lethal situation for the Hero. ** This will usually destroy all non-upgrade scrolls on the level as well. * Super Mimic ( ) ** The Mimic drop is always upgraded on top of its regular level, so the range becomes +1 to +3 as opposed to regular +0 to +2. * Fake game crash (forces quitting the game with a CURSED WAND ERROR. Simply restart, the effect is harmless.) * Wand transmogrification ** The wand is transformed into a random weapon, armor, ring, or artifact. ** This item is guaranteed to be both upgraded and cursed. Artifact Every artifact has its own negative effect, which varies between artifacts. Generally speaking, the artifact will do the opposite of the intended effect, although this isn't particularly straightforward for some. For the individual effects, please refer to artifacts. Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon